creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anny McCorpse
Author's Note: I'm no artist to draw something, but I do have great imagination when it comes to making some characters! I hope you'll like this.) Appearance Anny has a very long hair which it reaches where her knees are at. It is color black. She wears a simple black shirt with blue jeans and black and white shoes. She also carries her shoulder bag around just to collect some seeds from a plant so that she could plant it on her garden. Personality She's a shy kind of Hybrid. She's very kind and gentle to other creatures or people. She has most of her traits from her mother except the wisdom since that was Natalia's thing. But just like how they see Janice, all nice and sweet. As they should know that she doesn't want to hurt anyone but if any of them DO hurt her family and her friends. She will go RAGE-FULLY towards her enemies. Origin Her story is not that much like her three older sisters backstory. She was just a little toddler. So she was the very YOUNGEST one in the family. The only thing she could remember at that age is just a howl and the running. The sounds of the crunchy leaves against her sisters feet. Seeing her mother had gave her to Natalia and ran away again. She doesn't know of what's going on but all she knows that she was at the edge of crying but seeing her older sister's calm face after running away, from wherever they just ran from, had calm her down. She watched her two older sisters went back and forth bringing some food for them and she made happy noises when Natalia had found some milk for her (don't ask about that). As few months had pass, she notice that Natalia had brought a new friend as she started to play with him for a bit. And she learned a lot of how to walk and talk from the past few months. Then she started to watch her sisters build a mansion which she is excited for while Janice takes care of her back and forth. And when the mansion had finally finished, she starting to feel safe once more along with her sisters and the new Hybrids and creatures around the forest as she promised when she grow up, she will protect all of the creatures by helping Natalia and her other two sisters to do so around the forest. And she knows, deep inside that their mother was smiling down at them feeling so proud of her daughters success. Facts * Anny was just 36 months old when she lost both of her parents. * She enjoys gardening. * She would have nightmares about of what she saw when she was little * Anny is not much of a fighter when it comes to battle but she is good at defending herself. * She does not know about the supernatural creatures like Slenderman, Zalgo, etc. * Anny would mostly takes care of the youngest ones in the mansion (kids at the age of a baby to 15 years old). * Was 2 years old when her sisters started building the mansion. * She mostly spared to most monsters, killers and humans but don't make her regret her decisions for she WILL rip you apart when she give you a chance * Owner of this Character belongs to SamoanaGirl101 Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Category:OC Category:Hybrid Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Parent(s)